A Sweet First Kiss
by you me and brittana
Summary: Just a short, cute story about how Brittana (AND santana) got their first kiss (:


A sweet first kiss

Hey people, hope y'all will enjoy my story! Let me know what you think! :)

Sadly I do not own anything but the story!

* * *

I was in my first year of High School, WMHS to be exact, when I met her. She was in her third year. The thing that made me notice her was her long, blonde, beautiful hair, her big, blue eyes and goofy comments that seemed to not make sense to anyone but me.

She had a boyfriend, Sam, and I had none. I told her every detail about my life and my feelings for my crush and she did the same. Little did we both know that our "crushes" had more in common than we first thought.

I stared to fall in love with her, which was unacceptable, because 1) She was two years older than me, and probably didn't want me. 2) She had a boyfriend. 3) SHE WAS A FREAKING GIRL!

Since im kinda smoking' hot and got boobs sexier than yours will ever be, I got plenty of guys to keep my mind preoccupied, and that plan would've worked perfectly if it hadn't been for that little thing that happened every time: Brittany's stare as I introduced them to her. It was a mix of hurt, betrayal and anger. But c'mon! She had a boyfriend too!

That summer we decided to help out at a youth camp together, or that`s what our parents thought we did, we just did it so we could drink without anyone noticing. You might wonder why we went to a youth camp to do that…I`ll give you two words: = Owner

All I`m sayin'…

We had a really good time together and every night she came to my tent to sleep. We sat up all night, usually drunk, and sang songs and said stuff that didn't make sense. Well, that last part was mostly Britt, but I always understood what she meant.

"San, Sanny…Santmana, Bandana…no Santana!" "Hehe, yes Britt Britt?" "Can we take a waaaalk tomorrow? I`ve got something to saaaaay!" "Yeah sure Britt, whatever you want!" Brittany smiled to herself hand hummed silently to "Take A Walk."

"Damn it, Santana, I LOVE YOU!" My body froze. What did she just say? She loves me? She really wants me? In that moment I couldn't care less if she was a girl, if she had a boyfriend, I just didn't care! I had so say something back, maybe an "I love you"?

But before I could make up my mind she continued: "Saaaaaaan! It`s your turn to sing!" "Sing?" "It`s from Rocky Horror!" FUCK! It was just a song! God in heaven, why do you hate me so much?! "Oh, heh, Britt, I think I`ll go to bed now, I`m really tired!" We said our goodnight`s, and I fell asleep more disappointed than I'd ever been before.

The next day, Brittany had woken me up before dawn to take me on that walk she'd asked me about the night before. "Why Brittany? Can`t this wait? I need my beauty sleep!" She looked down at me, smiled, and said: "Nonsense! If you get more beautiful now, I think I`ll die!" My face got red and all I could do was smile to myself.

We walked and talked for a while in the dark before she suddenly stopped. She made me close my eyes and promise that I wouldn't look. She turned me around and said that I could open them again.

"WOW!" was the only word I could think of. The sky was pink and gold, the mountains were dark as the night sky and the sea yellow. "It`s beautiful!" "I know, I come here every morning, watch the sun rise, then I go back to your tent." I looked up at her and was about to say something, but she cut me off.

"Why do I love you?" I was in shock. This was all I`d dreamed of since I first got to know her, but at the same time the scariest moment in my life. "Because I love you too." The words just came out of my mouth. She smiled, kissed me on my head and said: "You have no idea how much I`ve wanted to tell you this. Every time you got a new boyfriend, every time Sam gives me a kiss, every time I look at you! I`ve never loved a person like this before Santana."

I wasn`t sure if this was a dream. Could this actually be real? I`ve always thought there was someone or something up there who wanted to punish me, but for once I actually thought that whatever it was up there, it was on my side.

All this dreaming made Brittany worried. "San, are you okay? I`m sorry if I`ve gone too far! I`m sor..-" I cut her off, not with my words, not with my hand over her mouth, but with my lips. It was the first time my lips had ever been in contact with someone else`s lips.

I bet you don't believe me, but let me drop some knowledge on ya: it`s very possible to have sex without kissing. Guys usually just want to attack your boobs.

The kiss got more heated. I felt the need to have her even closer to me. She took my legs and lifted me up on her hips. The sound of her moans were enough to drive me crazy and I stared panting.

"San, we gotta stop!" "No, no, no, no stopping!" "But San, someone`s coming! And unless you wanna explain to a bunch of kids that you are and what 'gay' is, we gotta stop." "Hmprh, okay…wait I`m not ga..-"

Before I got to finish my sentence three kids came out from the woods. "What are you doing here?!" I growled at them. "We just wanted to look at the view!" "Yeah right, get your stupid, small asses..-" "WHAT MISS. LOPEZ IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT YOU SHOULDN`T BE OUT ON YOUR OWN THIS EARLY!" Brittany said before she whispered to me: "Easy Tiger, it`s not like this was the only chance you got to kiss me." I looked into her beautiful eyes and she continued, "You`re stuck with me now, forever!" "Forever?" I smiled. "Forever!"

That was the time I proved to myself that the first kiss is always the sweetest, especially if it's an unexpected one! And Brittany, she held her promise! I`m still stuck with her, and I wouldn't have had it any other way!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry that it was a bit short, but some ppl like the short stories too! ;)


End file.
